


Another Nail for the Foundation

by Felidae_Panthera_uncia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Character Study, Dissociation, Disturbing Themes, Eventual ShikaNeji, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Pregnancy, Graphic description of mental illness, Heavy Angst, Hermaphrodite Hyuuga Neji, Hermaphrodites, Hyuuga Clan-centric, Hyuuga Neji Lives, Hyuuga Neji-centric, Internal Conflict, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Physiology, Ninneko | Ninja Cats, Non-Consensual Touching, Politics, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychogenic Amnesia, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Realistic Mpreg, Some The Hand Maid’s Tail Themes, characters will be added, heavy introspection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felidae_Panthera_uncia/pseuds/Felidae_Panthera_uncia
Summary: Neji's life is littered with gapes. His personal foundation continues to crumble from instability as he is tasked to build for his clan's future. An evolutionary trait special to the Hyuuga was gifted to Neji. He along with many other male branch members have the ability to become pregnant. He struggles with his previous fatalistic beliefs. Beginning to accept that some things can not be controlled, but are set in fate instead.***HEED THE WARNINGS AT THE BEGINNING NOTE FOR POTENTIALLY TRIGGRING MATERIAL***(April 6th, 2019) Author Update: I have not abandoned this story, nor have I lost interest. I just have been extremely busy with college.





	Another Nail for the Foundation

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't recognize my name it's because I made a new pseudo. My old account: TheFangirl_is_Fangirling.
> 
> ***HEED THE WARNINGS FOR POTENTIALLY TRIGGERING MATERIAL: GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF RAPE/NON-CON, SYMPTOMS RELATING TO PSYCHOLOGICAL DISORDERS- (PTSD AND PSYCHOGENIC AMNESIA), DISTURBING THEMES***
> 
> The warnings are in the tags and the description, so please read with caution. I will put reminders ~~~ to warn you before potentially triggering material. I won't be able to warn every time something may be triggering- such as some symptoms relating to psychological disorders and general themes. 
> 
> Inspiration and thanks:
> 
> The realistic m-preg anatomy and hermaphrodite headcanon was adapted from the descriptions in this fic on Fanfiction.Net: Kakashi Unmasked by xtranew
> 
> This is xtranew’s description of the terms Hermaphrodite; “The terms hermaphrodite is used to describe a person born with both male and female sex organs, determined as neither exclusively male nor female, or which combine features of the male and female sexes. The medical community labeled this third gender as "Sex Differentiation Disorders", in order to avoid conflating anatomy with identity. This is a very rare condition and the causes are not known. In most Western societies, those born with ambiguous genitalia have been expected to select one sex, and conform to its gender role. Doctors then recommend early surgery to make the child look physically like the sex assigned to them.
> 
> There are 3 labels of Hermaphrodites: True, Male Pseudo and Female Pseudo. All are equally genuine. A Female Pseudo type, a person born XX (chromosomes) with normal female internal organs but with "masculinized" genitalia. They can appear more male then female or a combination of each. In reality, however, it is practically impossible for both genders to be functioning at the same time without causing some side effects to its host, hence the advice for sexual reassignment surgery early in life.”
> 
> This explanation of Mpreg is the only one I can logically wrap my head around and accept. Don’t get me wrong, I enjoy m-preg fiction, I just don’t think I could write something without there being some kind of scientific explanation behind it.
> 
> Shout out to HeyThereBlueSky! Although, I didn't get directly inspired by your work, your continued passion for ShikaNeji and kindness drove me onwards to start writing my own ShikaNeji fiction!
> 
> Thank you all other ShikaNeji writers and fans! You are awesome and have all influenced me in some way by your work and enthusiasm for this much under-appreciated pairing.
> 
>  
> 
> ~x~(You can skip the below text)~x~
> 
>  
> 
> I'm kind of ‘sadistic’ when it comes to my favorite characters like Neji. Writing in general is a catharsis and when I read/write dark stories I can escape from my own inner-turmoil and relate to the characters I’m writing. So here comes angsty Neji fiction! Also regarding Neji's character, he may come off occ, but I more consider it an adaption in character caused by his continued trauma and loss of control surrounding major aspects in his life. 
> 
> I will post Neji's psychological disorders as they appear (dissociative amnesia and PTSD). He possibly has other comorbidities, but these two are the ones I researched. So, I don't want to deviate without being absolutely positive. If you guys see any inaccuracies with my depictions of either disorder, please let me know. Or if you would like to suggest what could be added to make his condition seem more realistic.
> 
> I also just wanted to let you guys know, that I won't be posting regularly. I tend to avoid and prematurely abandon things when they become too anxiety/OCD provoking. So just letting you know that I'm not making any promises of future posting schedule. However, once a month will probably be as close to a schedule as I'll go. I also am in college- on break now, but will be back on the 23rd.
> 
> Positive criticism helps. I do want input regarding grammar, pace, and characters.
> 
> The Naruto manga/anime and its characters are not mine.

 

 

_February 4th, 2016. Hyuuga Compound._

A time real played out before him. Clips of action; the movement too fast to perceive. Across a pale set of features, micro plays of emotion would filter at a remarkable speed. And then there was the vantage point from above; his intimate perspective absent from the clippings playing out. In many of the brief flickers of exposure, Neji’s presence was not clearly recorded among these memories. It was often distant or fully removed.

There was a distinct lack of horror across his face for the event arising before him. His hair was splayed across paper white sheets- only slightly contrasting with his porcelain like skin. Situated at his brow, two moon-like saucers stared wide ahead. Emulating the dull, glassiness of a deceased person’s sightless eyes.

~~~

He felt the pain and some pleasure, but it was only there for a while as he resigned himself alike every time this event arose. Clammy hands left trails of humidity behind as he was smothered within their reach. After every touch, an unavoidable nagging sensation followed- alike an itch he was unable to reach. The futile will to relieve said itch was a constant back and forth pull within his presently numb mind.

Recently, he had given birth- possibly a boy, but for some despised reason he wished for a girl. She may have been a part of his life that was locked in fate, but her presence- even if just for a while, lightened the ever-present ugliness and pressure of his existence.

The man above him slapped him sending a distant sensation of pins and needles across his cheek. “Quit dozing off and start moving.”

He felt the long-time trait of pride surge at being slapped and treated like a common whore. One defined eyebrow raised slightly, while he gnawed on the inside of his bottom lip.

‘It won’t change anything if you fight. It will just get worse,’ he reasoned with himself.

A reemergence of images suffocated his present mind as he recalled the first time this had happened.

_One main branch member shackled his wrists down as he kicked and desperately struggled to free himself. Only discovering- with much fear, that the restraints were suppressing his chakra. He couldn’t do anything, but wildly kick with all his coiled strength to free himself. Trying his hardest to dislodge the arms holding him down._

_When he wouldn’t settle down, the Hyuuga trying to undress him called to the guard waiting outside the door. The other man hadn’t taken long to respond. The other man, another main branch member was instructed to use the curse seal to subdue him._

_He distantly remembered himself- his simple, oblivious-minded self, say “No! You cannot do this; my uncle would not allow it!” Followed by a rushed question from his demanding tone “Who’s orders are you following.”_

_And then his world began to reassert itself as the man said “Hiashi Hyuuga.”_

_He could see himself yelling with quick panicked breaths that ‘they were lying,’ or ‘this must be a mistake.’ But it wasn’t, and he couldn’t recall feeling hollower in his life once realizing it._

_They had activated the curse mark all the while tearing his proud Hyuuga robes from his body. Without his clothes there was nothing left behind but his weak, seizing body... curse mark searing and inflamed. His eyes had rolled back at some point, bulging veins surrounding his hazy eyes with no relation to his esteemed kekkei genkai._

_When his mind resurfaced, he distantly cataloged the twitching limp limbs of his body. Brought so low, betrayed by his uncle and feeling more isolated than ever. At that moment, he never would have thought he could go any lower._

_Than the Hyuuga, entered his body- tearing tissue as he thrusted and panted in delight as he was raped and ridden of his innocence._

Brought back to the present he registered the order from his superior and raised his pelvis weakly. Whimpering when the man descended deeper into his hot canal approaching the inner ring of his anus.

“Ohhhh... Kami,” he thrusted accentuating his pleasure “I’m almost there.” Just a way before his prostate, a second ring of resisting tissue surrounded his anal cavity. It was an evolutionary trait that Neji shared with most female Hyuugas and two other male branch members. It was a way to keep the present man from dislodging himself fully from Neji until he completed his insertion of semen. It was painful, yet- as Neji had heard this process was actually supposed to be pleasurable in most circumstances. Especially, paired with the throbbing pulse of his prostate and the engorging tissue tightening around the other man as he would fuck him relentlessly.

The older Hyuuga raised his head and began pounding deeper into Neji searching for the deeper feel of his suctioning body around him.

Neji registered the pulsing length pushing through the second ring of muscle inside of him as he screamed, abandoning his tired reserves. His tenor pitching higher as the man engulfed more of himself through the canal.

“Ah ah ahh ahhhhh,” he couldn’t help it, the pleasure building around the sensitive tissue of his inner ring overriding any pain he had previously felt. The ring folding back and forth as the man continued his thrusts. Each push of the man’s hips teased his aroused tissue. The man’s cock touching so agonizingly close to the sensitive bundle of nerves within him.

He was accepting the assault with the willing Kant of his hips. Trembling limbs almost ready to collapse from previous fatigue.

His lip trembled ‘I just need this to end,’ a hopeless thought reminded his pleasure drunk mind.  
Neji felt his psych stumble at the implication of such a thought. He was troubled whether it meant for this situation to end or for a permanent departure from everything.

The voices didn’t stop there though... ‘end it so you can pick your way through all the ways you made a fool of yourself. Screaming like a whore, searching for more pleasure while your children are raised to look down on you...’

He tried to block out his intrusive thoughts with desperate thrusts to drown out himself, to just forget. To just feel someone’s touch and attention. No matter the context. To kill that part of himself that still hoped for something alike freedom.

He was wrong though. Not to mention dense and so prideful. You would think he would have lost himself by now. In fact, he welcomed it, but it was never that easy. That just wasn’t him. Even when he wished for himself to disappear, the Neji who had a drive to prove himself always would interfere. That Neji who had stubbornly held onto his father’s death to foster a sense of contempt towards the main branch, all the while defying all expectations of his worth and skill to them in turn.

That was who Neji Hyuuga was and that was who he most wished to die.

He reached up, looping his arms around a sweat sodden back pulling the man against his chest. Neji shook with the feel of another so close to him, pants puffing on his hair rising the flesh on his neck.

Squeezing his heavy opal irises shut, Neji tried once again to shake the trembling disgust and despair at his situation. It was wrong. He was so wrong. He was supposed to fight, resist. This wasn’t consensual... at least he didn’t think so. Many lines had blurred over the years and this was just one of them.

Part of him raged with prudish injustice. Another withered at feel of his distantly known relative touching him in such an intimate manner. Another just was long suppressed rage that ached for some kind of confrontation. And then there was the part of him that wished only to curl up somewhere and just forget.

But right now, he needed this after so many years of just this for comfort, physical touch, and interaction. It fulfilled the aching, primal being within him who relies on human-human interaction. It pampered the orphaned child who had no one to consolidate or rely on when his mask wouldn’t hold.

“Do you like that,” he ran his hand through Neji’s sweat slick chocolate hair. Caressing one finely sculpted cheek bone and then roughly grabbing the firm jaw below. “Look at me, do you like that! You dirty branch bitch.”

He winched minutely at the degradation. Unable to avert his eyes, Neji stared openly at the man above him. No longer could he try to stray from the truth of who bestowed him such comfort.

Neji knew the man was who he was, but it just felt better to deny some facts for a while, so he could savor the peace that escape brought.

Staring directly at him, dull ivory eyes were glazed with a fierce glint of raw hunger. The elder Hyuuga’s eyes penetrated just as deep- if not deeper, within Neji as his penis. He was cataloging Neji’s reactions with relish as sweat congregated to the slope of his crooked nose landing on the ex-protégé’s cheek.

Left eye twitching slightly- ‘I probably developed a tic, lovely.' He drew in a breath through his nose, watching the man. Neji’s body was tense and on-alert; muscles ridged in readiness under the other’s touch. Lips were drawn in a straight, impassive line hiding two rows of clenched teeth. He wouldn’t show the man how much he ached for the feeling of a warm body against his. He still had some pride after all.

The crooked-nosed Hyuuga began to slowly roll his hips, cock rubbing against over sensitized walls. Neji tried to release his chin from the other’s grasp but was met with resistance as he was held tighter with a firm squeeze. He looked away again, wrenching his jaw free if only for a moment. Trying to find some avenue to escape from such intimacy. Searching the plain room, Neji found a crack just above a family portrait.

Within the frame was the man above him and his wife. They both stood within an inch from the other, no joined hands in matrimony, no arm around a white-clothed waist. Just standing perfectly center of the frame in a traditional portrait fashion. Both wore a pale Hyuuga mask with two pairs of steely eyes directing themselves at the lens. The wife had long, wavy ebony hair that shone with immaculate care. Her eyes more silver than her husbands. Neji being accustom to minute Hyuuga body language, noticed the tense set of her mouth as if she was clenching her teeth.

‘Hmph. Such false poise and grace.’ It sickened him that behind their perfect appearance lay this horrid truth. A truth where the woman in the picture would not be allowed to conceive and carry her first child. That this child- Neji undoubtedly would conceive today, would be nothing more than a pawn to the Hyuuga clan. And what pained him the most was the fact that his child would not know love; a bastard among its siblings.  
Did she know that at this moment her spouse was fucking Neji on their own bed? In their own courters?

“Look at me pet,” the older panted mere inches from his pallid features. “You’re just ashamed because you can’t help but enjoy this so much.” He distantly realized that the man was greatly becoming aroused by playing out this degrading fantasy on him. He was having trouble figuring out how he felt about that.

The small amount of erotic tingling emanating in his abdomen began to fade being replaced by a yawning hollowness. His body was cold as he felt himself begin to fade away from the scene around him…

He disentangled himself from his corporal form, watching from above in a depersonalized state.

“This couldn’t be happening again,” a panicked voice transferred from within himself, watching as the man with a green seal on his head- which he recognized as himself, was being overwhelmingly dominated.

From below, Neji’s body shook with the bed’s movements like a limp corpse; disregarded and forgotten by its family, now left to rot and be defiled by scavengers. “Weak,” a younger Neji stated without hesitation. “You should just give up. Ironic isn’t it that you told Hinata the same thing. Only, you were the true person who was destined for such a pitiful state.”

His composure never shook, the words being stated barely meant anything to Neji now. They were simply observations from knowledgeable specters. Specters who had been with him since the beginning, only now they had begun to surface in such a capacity.

A particularly violent yank of the subject’s long hair emitted a weak howl of pain. A cluster of dark-chocolate strands fell from the esteemed Hyuuga’s blood stained nails. The physical Neji’s face a barley composed grimace as he continued to look with his unfocused gaze at a point out of sight.

“Disgrace”

The older man started up a relentless pace as he hit a bundle of nerves deep within Neji, making the younger choke out a moan.

“What would father think if he saw me in this state?”

He bites down on Neji’s swollen lips, sucking and nipping with the taste of blood intermingling between them. Without much effort, a tongue pried apart Neji’s unresponsive lips. As Neji stared slack-jawed, only responding to the ignorable stimuli his body inputted.

“Would Hinata-sama be ashamed that I am her cousin?”

A palm pressed down on his lower abdomen, putting pressure into his touch until the older saw a pinched look cross his features. The other relished in the increased breathing as he pressed down further, devouring all cries with his tongue.

“Would Gai-Sensei think all his training was for naught?”

Distant, milky eyes widened in complete shock at the precise jab to his left shoulder. Finely arched brows bunched together in comprehension of pain that radiated across his past-scar tissue. The other just held the other’s jaw open as he choked him with his tongue, digging into previous scar tissue.

“That can’t be me.”

After a few minutes-maybe it was seconds, the fuzzy voices receded as he resurfaced from his previous trance. He tried not to pay too much attention to his internal clock nowadays it only led to more frustration.

The Hyuuga released his bruising grip from Neji’s chin, letting go of one of his hips as well. Neji looked at him then, confused as questions filled his mind.

‘Was he stopping?’

‘The elders would be furious. He wouldn’t go against orders, would he?’

Alas, that seemed to be not the case.

As if in slow motion, two hands formed a sign that Neji could not decipher. The hands hovered above him with malicious intent as the elder straightened himself between Neji’s thighs. Panic escaped from Neji’s features as his mind went in circles, trying to find a way out of whatever the man above him had in plan. Then he felt himself freeze without conscious effort, it had something to do with the jutsu the other had woven.

He was paralyzed, not even the slightest twitch of his finger was allowed within the confines of this jutsu.

‘He’s relinquishing me from my control. How am I supposed to fight him if this jutsu becomes a death sentence?’ For all Neji knew, this jutsu very well could be his death and he had no way of preventing it. His eyes skittered around in a frantic pattern, ‘What would it accomplish if I were to activate my Byakugan? For one, I would indefinitely be punished in some form.’ Was it worth it? Even if he activated his kekkei genkai, how was he even able to utilize it? When he was unable to move his arms to focus a blow.

Neji’s panicked features stayed as so, but eyes held a resigned gloss to them. The logical part of him understood and begrudgingly accepted his incapacitated state. There was nothing more he could do.

‘Figures,’ he thought as the man again preformed another jutsu that he didn’t recognize. It was a matter of moments when the Hyuuga mumbled the activation, and Neji’s once hazy eyes became a brilliant white in his fright. He was literally frozen in horror as he couldn’t direct his gaze anywhere but at the man. His eyes specifically.

“You’re going to cooperate; do you understand branch pet?” The main branch member growled, his eyes glimmering with something the panicked man could not decipher.

He couldn’t affirm his cooperation, all he could do was try not to hyperventilate. His breathing was in an uneven staccato; the puffs of exhaled breaths audible to his ears as they withdrew shakily.

It was like some warped Genjutsu- a horrible nightmare.

All there was in his ocular vision was two power hungry eyes reflecting his fearful opal ones. He couldn’t look away, every emotion available for the man to exploit and humiliate him for. His mask wouldn’t be able to save him at this point.

“What a beautiful picture you make _Neji_.” He slid a sweaty palm across his frozen cheekbone, looking at his thumb as he smoothed the alabaster skin. The man roughly directed his attention to Neji’s hair- further tangling it in the process. He looked straight into Neji’s stinging eyes, “Who would have guessed the Hyuuga _protégé_ so easy to break in?”

The man began thrusting again, this time at a punishing speed. Grasping his hips and pulling his legs on either side of his head to angle in deeper. With the angle of his thrusts, Neji fought the burst of pleasure when the hot length massaged his prostate. Even as his brain recognized the pleasure, his stomach instead, shriveled up in disgust. Somewhere deep within Neji laughed hideously, ‘He finds pleasure in his own demise, how fitting for someone so incessant on control and betterment.’ A chocked sob was released from the confines of his restricted throat, ‘that almost makes too much sense.’ ‘Have I always sought out my own demise?’

He was screaming now, eyes trying to hold back defeated, self-loathing tears. He couldn’t though, unable to look away from those cloudy dispassionate eyes. He felt himself breaking furthermore.

The grunting man smiled a malevolent smirk seeing the young Hyuuga cry. Leaning down he salaciously licked the salty trails of tears from the high crests of his cheekbones to a quivering throat. He chuckled when Neji’s breath caught, holding back an anguished cry.

Neji wasn’t able to shudder or react, all he was, was a lifeless doll. Free to use. Free to breed. But from Neji’s standpoint, he wasn’t free at this moment. He felt even more restrained than he had felt since his father’s death. Maybe the Cloud nin was right, he was just a ‘caged bird.’

He choked back the strangled cry he had been holding in as the man drove his cock at an angle, hitting his prostate dead on. It wasn’t a game of torment the branch member anymore, this man had a clear goal in mind; impregnate.

He let out a sob as his face began contorting into the broken shell of Hyuuga Neji. The person he wished no one could see.

A mantra of, ‘I can’t have another one,’ was on a frantic loop within Neji’s tormented mind. His chest was rising and falling at a building pace now as he couldn’t seem to remember how to breath. His panicked brain strained to look for something that would calm him. However, the jutsu wouldn’t allow it. Instead, His sight was fixed on the living representation of the torture within his psyche.

Warm puffs of exhilarated exhales bathed Neji’s skin in a humid layer “That’s enough. You know the way of things _Neji_ , now just relax and orgasm for me.” He panted.

The man further hitched his shins on his shoulders. Neji’s legs stretched against a long abdomen. The other’s cock drove deeper into the hot spasming muscle of his rectum, striking his prostate with archery like accuracy than going deeper creating a pleasurable stretch.

Neji’s mouth gaped as he felt himself loosing the war between pleasure and his ever-diminishing control. His whole body that wasn’t occupied with the sensations of sex was revolted at himself. Trying to crawl out, away from him. His own conscious couldn’t stand him.

The man continued his hard, forceful assault on Neji’s prostate. The older Hyuuga’s penis twitched within him with barely withheld release.

Dull lust hazed eyes bore into him, demanding him to let go... to just _give in_. He knew the other Hyuuga recorded every twinge of pain, every twitch, even the minute shades of his eyes as his pleasure built to an undeniable crescendo.

He knew this because those eyes were like a mirror- his face was distorted by the curve of the older Hyuuga’s eyes as it reflected back at him.

Suddenly the man snatched his hair, bunching long locks to his scalp. He was yanked up like a tree branch from a particularly forceful wind. His face was mere inches from the other Hyuuga’s face. Ragged exhales expelling hot puffs of air creating a condensation on his cheek.

Neji’s eyes widened at the abrupt motion, previously clenched lips letting out a groan. His body was in an awkward C-like shape, abdomen stretching with distinct feeling of tearing. His erect penis was clasped between his abdomen and legs. Every movement, connecting his hot aroused flesh with a heated patch of skin.

The man regained his speed again, this time his eyes were focused solely on Neji’s. Every shallower thrust upwards had Neji fighting with himself not to whimper. Organism edging closer, he tried to remain in control of his instinctive reaction to just let go and be fucked harder until everything was gone- he was gone it was just his body reacting to pleasure.

The growing pressure within his abdomen was in tune with the heavy, filled feeling of his scrotum. There was an ecstasy of tingling waves of warmth spreading through his body. Nerves on overdrive as they carried the warm pulsing of his cock and interior walls.  
“Gahhh,” the man grunted as a particular thrust aligned with Neji’s prostate, rectum walls constricting around the engorged penis. Precum drooled greedily from Neji’s reddened cock.

Neji knew the other man was close from the increased assault of his canal to the hitched pants the man failed to suppress. He shivered the electricity of pleasure jolting through him; his body on fire. A strained moan escaped him as his paralyzed spine ached to arch into the sensation, seeking more contact.

He was close, and he despised this traitorous body of his.

‘There’s no need to waste time, your fate is already set. Just give up.’

He was bent forward further. The stretch in his abdomen becoming more defined. Winching, Neji shivered in a mixture of revulsion and ecstasy as the older Hyuuga folded him into two; chest and legs connecting with a solid chest. It was suffocating, being trapped under him, not being able to feign pleasure or detachedly stare off to the side, hiding his face behind a curtain of sweaty chocolate strands. The minute “Oh’s” he would murmur when a particular jab hit just right or rub his cock with friction and intimacy he was deeply under nourished on would remain unseen. Along with the parting of his thin lips into delicate puffs of air, eyebrows drawn towards the arched curve of his nose in forced confliction.

The man wouldn’t be able to see his face blush further as he screamed his release. Body limp, besides his contorted features. And In return, Neji wouldn’t have to see the white eyes above him screw up in pleasure when his muscles massaged around the engorged cock. He wouldn’t be pinned with the look of ultimate desire like he was useless aside from this purpose. He would be able to shed numb tears behind the last solace he could find when in this situation-his hair. The phantom Neji of his past breaking under such deep shame.

Neji called to no one as his penis shot streams of cloudy white seed over his stomach. Inside he felt the same happen as the man’s semen flowed within him reaching a pouch past his prostate were eggs were held.

He should’ve been prepared for the pleasure that followed when the man’s chakra began to dance with his own. Intertwining together- pushing and pulling in a fight for control. He felt hot from the palms of his feet to blush laden checks. He could feel when the chakra began to accept each other finally undergoing the process of mitosis. There was no need for the Byakugan to see the beginning of an embryo forming within him.

Neji felt himself growing sick.

The Hyuuga above him was thrusting into him lazily jolting Neji with every brush of his overstimulated anus. Pitiful whimpers escaped from him, accompanied by the heavy breathing of the Hyuuga’s breath. The man had his eyes closed and was caressing his sides and from time to time bringing his hand up to a rosy nipple. Pinching the nub without restraint electing a hoarse cry from him.

The man’s penis had grown soft. Now, he was just hovering above Neji squelching sounds coming from bellow every time he exhaled as if trying to control himself.

Neji was glad the man’s eyes were drawn shut. He couldn’t bear to be trapped under the superiority radiating from the man. The control he knew he held over him. He could do anything to him as long as it produced another Hyuuga and the man knew it.

Neji knew it as well, as much as some ingrained part of him tried to deny it. He knew he had no control, not anymore.

‘You never did,’ his inner self reminded him impassionedly

His stomach churned with likeliness of a boat caught in the eye of a storm. A sense of vertigo accompanied the unrest inside him, making his ever-present fixation with the closed eyes above him become increasingly unbearable. His head spinning and the nausea swimming up his digestive tract.

A lump formed as he began to retch. The vomit was stuck in his mouth as he continued to retch, chocking, unable to breath. Bile the only fluid surfacing as Neji hadn’t eaten anything in the last two days.

The man finally was swept out of his haze. His eyes widening. A look of disgust crossing his face. Neji’s nausea doubled when he was met with a pair of white irises which danced across his vision like phasing moons.

“Uk!” The Hyuuga exclaimed with contempt. Neji continued to suffocate within his pool of vomit. A numb, resigned part of him wondered if this was how he would die. In a puddle of his own fluids, used like a common whore. At least he would be free.

The sudden, violent retraction of the other Hyuuga’s penis from his anus startled him. Pain radiated through him as he began to choke more violently

~~~

A distant “release” was heard, allowing his head to loll to the side limp. He was too fatigued to care or be able to move. The man brought his hands abruptly around his shoulders bringing him upright.

Now vomiting on his lap, he couldn’t breathe as his airway was crowded with bile. Spittle running from his nose, face turning an alarming shade of blue. The man must have realized the current dilemma because he began to pound his back in desperation.

The assault didn’t stop the retching, instead, he began to hack up previous fluid as well. He inhaled shakily, chest rattling when he tried to draw in a proper breath between heaves. After a while, Neji stopped vomiting. He continued to cough every once in a while; airway trying to rid itself of any remaining misled matter.

The warm arms that had once found their place on his body left him suddenly. A rush of air met him as he swayed backwards with a bouncing impact, landing like dead weight on the mattress. He turned his face away from the man, finally being able to see anything other than those eyes. His face was sticky which attracted the attention of his hair, but he didn’t notice.

“Nausea. That’s an effect of my jutsu. Maybe if you would’ve _behaved_ we wouldn’t have had to go through with this _mess_ ,” the older man said surveying Neji with another look of disgust.

Even if the Hyuuga’s jutsu contributed to his nausea, Neji was certain that the jutsu alone was not the full culprit.

A startled gasp escaped his fatigued body as the man clasped his buttock possessively, squeezing and rolling the muscle before his hand withdrew. “Thanks for that, can’t wait for a son, my wife will be so happy,” the Hyuuga rumbled. The weight present near his side sinking in while the futon reformed as the man got up.

There was the recognizable sound of feet on tatami mats and a swish of the shoji door. With the click of the door receding Neji was left alone.

He lay there, legs still spread, his own semen beginning to dry on abdominal muscles. Hyuuga eyes that were renowned to see so much were blind to this moment. His marble mask frozen, only the slow blink of his distant milky eyes showed his consciousness.

Numbness lay heavy on his mind. The usual pressure that suffocated his skull nowadays was no longer a hindrance, but a release.

‘I’m having another one,’ his brain supplied listlessly

A shiver coursed through him, releasing the sense of numbness in his body. His mind stayed the same though.

The shivering began to feel more violent until he realized that it wasn’t just shivering he was feeling. He was shaking. He eagerly brought up his trembling legs to his body. Winching at the further stretch of anal tissue. Wrapping himself within his own embrace, Neji stared at the crack in the wall above a photograph plagued in illusion.

He knew he would have to move soon, this wasn’t his room after all. And the other branch members would be eager to get this particular chore done with unless they wished to be punished.

Instead of getting up he allowed himself a brief retreat from life. Lifeless eyes staring without comprehension at what was before him. Than his internal alarm clock- previously suppressed, pinged shoving him towards reality.

Ever slowly he untangled his legs from the cradle of his arms. Lifting his head, dark tangles of hair fell to the right as he managed to support himself. His hair was sticky with sweat. Excrements of sex dried on the ends of his mane making him feel even more violated. Once his fellow comrades would have called him arrogant and self-absorbed, but now his hair was the only pride he was able to have.

Picking absently at the dried semen, he grimaced. A scowl forming on his face as he flipped his hair behind himself. He slowly moved each gelatinous leg towards the edge of the bed. Sparks of pain radiated from sensation issued from the scar located at his lower abdomen, close to his pelvis.

‘The scar from the C-section only 3 months ago.’ His brain supplied unhelpfully. Why dwell, why did his mind always run around in pointless circles these days.

Tsunade had instructed the clan to allow him three months rest before conceiving again. That was the only advice they seemed interested in as she had made it quite clear of the consequences if they didn’t heed her advice. The consequences being that sooner or later he would either be incapable of conceiving again, permanently injured, or simply die.

He was grateful to a degree for her insistence to provide some interference. Only he still felt bitter that neither Naruto or her hadn’t tried harder to loosen the collar thrown around his neck.

The sharp, sour stench of bile hit his olfactory bulb reminding him of his fit of sickness. He angled his head downwards seeing his pale skin not only desecrated in semen, but also his own vomit. How pitiful. The blank look he sported changed to a scowl as he surveyed himself.

With a quick motion he snatched the disorderly bed sheet and scrubbed vigorously at his chest and lap. He brought the blindingly white sheet up to his face, erasing the cooling snot that dripped down his lips as well as a quick wipe around his mouth. Folding away the dirtied side, Neji resumed his efforts on his hair. Sadly, he must have stagnated for too long since his hair still bestowed the crusted remains of semen and vomit as he pulled back the textile.

He was briefly annoyed at himself for not cleaning up sooner, but then decided it really didn’t matter either way. He was too tired to continue cleaning, his sleep and food deprived body just wanting to lay down for a long while in his room. That decided, he was resigned to his next task; standing.

Rising from the disarrayed futon was difficult. The swoop of nausea causing a snow ball effect through his body. With nausea came fatigue and with fatigue came dizziness, or maybe it was in a different order? Neji was too focused on the momentum task of not toppling over to think straight.

With a shaking hand, his long fingers wrapped around a polished wooden headboard. The motion gave him enough stability to place a foot down in front of him. It was a process to make it to the haphazard pile of clothes a few meters away from the bed.

With the occasional stumble and searing pain running deep in his rectum, Neji eventually pulled on his clothes. He no longer dressed in handmade Hyuuga robes with long sleeves and aesthetic angles. It was more up to his financial situation than anything, but he was still told not to wear them. Just like his Hitai-ate was not permitted to cover his curse seal. The elders had explained that branch members who were relatively inactive didn’t need the protection, but he knew there was more to it than that. Neji had reasoned, that if it was that simple than why care at all if he continued wearing it around his forehead. In such a manner, he never figured out the real reason for such a ludicrous request. The punishment he had sustained for almost two months of defiance to this rule was enough to have the last piece of his father taken away.

Instead the elders had given him the metal plates displaying Konoha’s symbol to stitch onto his clothing.

He pulled on his yukata with accents of brown along the edges. Leaf insignia secured on his arm- no he had not copied the Nara it was just a convenient placement, he brushed the clothing to clear away the remaining wrinkles. He slipped on worn sandals and strode with the confidence and pride he did not feel.

He pushed open the shoji door in a measured sweep. The door revealed two branch members hovering to the side of the entrance chatting with each other. When the two Hyuuga noticed him however, their previously open manner hardened. The remaining twinkle of companionship erased from a twin pair of ghostly eyes. Without waiting for their contempt to reach him, he lifted his bruised chin higher radiating prideful Hyuuga vibes as he walked past them.

Neji was used to their... what was it? He guessed envious attitude and avoidance like he was a particularly nasty virus. A virus, yes, he did replicate like any normal pathogen- imprinting his cursed life on more as he went. So, he supposed it was rather fitting. A silent chuckle sounded in his skull, echoing his mirthful thoughts.

It wasn’t like they hadn’t acted the same before he had become for a lack of a better term ‘breeding mare.’ However, now the intensity of their contempt towards him stemmed from more than just petty resentment of his familial status. The treatment he received after giving birth differed greatly from many of their family members. In turn, he was despised for his fortune as their close ones suffered. He knew it was unfair but tried not to dwell on the potential he had to emphasize. As he was just grateful that his lifespan and physical well-being were at the moment being taken into consideration.

Mind elsewhere, the brisk pace he had set eventually led him back to his courters. Handle in hand, he pulled back the worn shoji door separating him from his room. At this point, he was having trouble suppressing the obvious limp in his step, and the resulting winch from flairs of agitated nerves.

“You look hellish,” a soothing purr emanated from his left

Neji regarded the silky Himalayan with a withering stare.

“You’ve seen worse, no need to be dramatic,” Neji stated drily, exhaustion seeping through his voice.

“I’m dramatic,” the cat raised a tufty paw to her chest in mock offense “says the human who uses every opportunity to be just that” as Neji flopped onto his futon ‘dramatically.’

“As much as I enjoy your company Michiko, could you manage a brief period of silence, so I can rest for a while?” His muffled voice floating from the confines of the mattress he was currently imprinting his face into.

A half-hearted meow was the last he heard from his feline acquaintance. The telltale sound of a methodical grooming session was briefly registered as his mind began to float towards darkness.

-x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

He didn’t know how long he had been unconscious, but what he did know for certain was Michiko was pulling on his dirty locks in an aggravating manner. “Do you mind,” he grumbled pivoting his shoulder, he met determined icy blue eyes.

“You’ve had enough time to rest meow. Get up and groom yourself,” her eyes raked over his disheveled form with mettlesome concern.

Neji gave his alarm clock a quick glance noting the time was 2:36 pm. How long did he sleep, he wondered? He was called to the other Hyuuga’s room around 10:00 AM, waited for 30 minutes till the man showed up, and left around 12:00 PM. Where did the time go? Had he really been in that room for so long or had Michiko given him an unusual amount of rest before shooing him away? Shooting her a characteristic raised eyebrow Neji rebutted, “You know as well as I do that the showers aren’t open for branch members till midnight.”

Even though the main branch members had their own personal bathrooms at their disposal they still received the majority of the communal shower time. If you asked Neji, it was all rather a tiresome show of control. Just another way for the main branch to insure the lower branch knew its place.

The cat rolled her eyes, licking a taupe and dark brown paw with detached interest “Use the public showers.”

Neji scoffed in disbelief “You must be joking, I’m not going to let some civilians gawk at me in this state.”

“ _Meeeow_. No Neji, the public showers for active ninja” After a beat “in the _Hokage tower_.”

She spoke to him like he was some invalid. Sometimes his companion really knew how to make his blood boil.

“I know where it is,” he stated in a semi-neutral tone. The only thing breaking such pretense was the visually gritting of teeth and the tight line of his lips.

Once again, he couldn’t help but wonder if she was actively trying to torture him. The communal Ninja showers were there to provide recently returned ninja with a place to help cleanse themselves of any dirt or blood from previous missions. In other terms, Neji didn’t belong there.

He contributed to the village through his job at The Mission Assignment Desk. He also consulted on missions occasionally giving advice or helping in a sensory capacity. The consulting duties were basically nonexistent now, but he still wanted to keep that reminder of his contribution. Mostly to feed the knowing ache that proceeded in seeing his teammates and fellow classmates advance in skill as ninja receiving important missions imperative to keeping Konoha safe. With their shared comradery, smiles, and inside jokes he began to feel further an outsider than when he was among them. They still talked to him, albeit not as often- he reasoned with that voice in his head that it was because of their increased duties. But a gutted nauseated sort of knowing knew he was drifting from them. Much like a cloud slowly morphing shape and disappearing out of sight.

The feline came closer to his body trying to show the concern etched in every fragment of her irises. His slumped, seated form sightlessly staring at clenched hands. Creating a barrier of tangled hair that draped on either side of his face. He tried to hide the conflicting emotions flickering pass his features, but Michiko walked her way through the mass of thick hair.

“Neji,” the cat came and rubbed her body on his side, repeating the action like an interaction she had seen humans do to console each other. “It won’t be so bad, just henge yourself into a more presentable you and then you’ll manage just fine.”

“Also, Change the yutaka, you don’t want to give the impression of a servant.”

“What?” Neji asked still dazed.

“ _Change. The. Yutaka_. You don’t want to look like a servant.”

“I am a servant.” Neji stated blandly matching his impassive face.

“Meowww, don’t act _dense_. You know what I mean.”

“Why change my attire now, it wouldn’t make sense?” He asked, eyebrows drawn, and arms crossed in disagreement, “I’ve been seen wearing clothing similar to this style for the past 4 years, giving off the impression of someone with more dignity than myself for a mere shower is pointless.”

“You’re missing the point, meow.” The cat paused “I know you Neji, and as a friend I can see how much your fellow Ninja’s opinions mean to you. Especially your peers.” Looking up at Neji’s surprised face; jaw slack and eyes wide “why not do it for yourself, meow?”

Recovering from his shock, he recomposed himself, “This all really depends on whether or not I choose to go to the showers.” He paused, “And since this decision is up to me,” he gave her a withering look “I’m more partial to waiting until later today.”

“ _Neji_... “the cat’s faint growl warned him.

In the past he always tried to clean off right after this happened, but nowadays he really lacked much energy. Especially when deprived of sleep. As he had been verging on insomnia these past few weeks leading up to this day.

Not to mention that jutsu which he still felt the residual effects of its vertigo.

“What happened to the Hyuuga who used to call my grooming ‘abhorrent?’ if anyone’s abhorrent now it’s you.”

“What are you implying?” asked Neji with one carefully arched brow.

“You... I’m _implying_ that you’ve lost sight of who you are. Meow, remember when you were still trying to do missions. You would never leave this room with your robes wrinkled or your hair matted. And with that in your hair too. me-ow Neji, don’t you want that cleaned up?”

“I’m not an active jonein anymore,” he whispered almost trying to convince himself as well “Whoever I was before, is irrelevant now.”

He continued after a long pause almost hoping his companion would interrupt it.

“And as for the semen, it doesn’t bother me,” he lied. “It will still be there later so drop it Michiko,” voice rising with building agitation. It did bother him. He felt filthy and used, but a long-resigned part of him welcomed his inner abuse. He was just so tried, what would a few more hours do for him anyways.

He knew she was worried and was trying to find his old oblivious self, but truthfully there wasn’t anything he could do any longer. It weighed on him hard and it felt like he was constantly trapped in a cage. What if that cage were to release one day. Would he fly out of its confines into the inviting freedom or would he not know or care for it and sit in there waiting to die.

This cage can’t be released, it only makes it harder when he hoped.

He ignored his thoughts. But what Michiko was saying was right. He was beginning to become that bird; used to such a pitiful life that he couldn’t fathom to fight for something more. Maybe this would be a bad idea- it could invite that defiant streak that used to appear, but at least he wouldn’t be graveling with the evidence of his assault still painted on him.

Michiko was raising her voice speaking to him when he came back from his thoughts.

“...My advice for once. I mean do we _always_ have to argue over this. Oh meow, I forgot we do because you are a hopelessly _stubborn_...”

“I suppose you make a fair point,” Neji conceded looking away, never happy to be proven wrong. How could he have been so ignorant to his behavior as of recent. He was turning into a complacent branch member, he seethed inwardly.

If cats could look smug, Michiko fit that profile as her piercing blue eyes sought his in a knowing look. He was older than she was and yet she was already starting to act more like a parent to him than he was to her. ‘You have no idea of what the concept means,’ his mind supplied venomously. ‘Your mother passed away before you were even able to understand what her love meant, and you didn’t have your father for much longer either. Besides, you have no practice what-so-ever caring for a child.’ He felt his heart clench painfully as he remembered the content that his children brought him when they were still inside him and the memory of the resulting hollowness once they left.

“Of course, I’m right meow,” she stated easily, sharp teeth gleaming in a small smile. Her duster tail swept across his cheek when she jumped down from the futon sauntering over to his dresser. Michiko pulled out his knapsack that held his cleaning materials, pulling one of the strings with her teeth until it was right by his futon. “Here, now get going.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again, I hope you enjoyed. Leave a comment if you would like, I appreciate your criticism. I really would like to know what you all think of Michiko, is her character okay?
> 
> Michiko is translated to beauty and wisdom.
> 
> I am currently working on 3 other ShikaNeji stories and may post them between updates. If you are interested in hearing more about the stories, I'd really like to hear from you! :D I will be focusing most of my attention on this story though since I have the most content and started it first. In order these are the stories I am most focused on:
> 
> 1\. Another Nail for the Foundation
> 
> 2\. Multi-chapter Secret Agent Shikamaru/Hyuuga Inc. worker + criminal Neji. (Kind of Superhero AU too)
> 
> 3\. Green Stop- Sense8 Alternate Universe.
> 
> 4\. Canon Divergence Alive!Neji. ShikaNeji Fuck Buddies.


End file.
